Closed
by cffin
Summary: Nadie jamás sospecharía lo que cursaba por el espacio separado de la realidad. Aspiró el aroma de ella, apacible y virgen, como el perfume de los melocotones. AU. Rape.


_Ni Bleach ni algún personaje me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo._

Por Phaun

* * *

**CLOSED.**

**I**

Las sensaciones en su piel eran tan suaves, tan momentáneas y frágiles. Arriesgarse a perderlas sería un grave error. La dulzura que había en las palabras de aquél precioso ser, su cálida mano sobre su pierna, aquellos delgados labios rosados, el tinte de sus mejillas… tan inocente ella, tan despreocupada por las reacciones que le provocaban, a aquél hombre, esos roces.

No esperaba menos. El que ella se quisiese montar sobre él era _normal_… mejor dicho, no. A él nadie deseaba, ni bien, tocarlo. ¿Feo?, en lo absoluto: era de los hombres más atractivos en ese lugar, y en cualquiera al que fuese, llamando la atención por la peculiaridad de una piel tan blanca y pálida, la cabellera larga, y los orbes grandes y verdes. ¿Qué estaba mal, entonces…? Por supuesto, su personalidad. Tan solo la mirada que dirigía causaba escalofríos; tan solo la tonalidad cortante de su voz.

_Un poco más arriba…_ le dijo entre pensamientos. Su cuerpo se tensó a los toqueteos de la simpática personita. Ella seguía haciendo preguntas, observando con curiosidad el libro que el hombre le leía, señalando cada detalle de los dibujos que ilustraban las palabras, poniendo su mano derecha _sobre lo que podía_ para apoyarse. Y él, inevitablemente, recalcaba ideas obscenas, imaginándola sin el vestido blanco, el moño destrozado, sus brillantes cerdas enmarañadas... _mierda_.

Mantuvo la compostura, contando «El muchacho que nunca tembló» con una voz seria, serena, indiferente, impávida, que nadie jamás sospecharía lo que cursaba por el espacio separado de la realidad. Aspiró el aroma de ella, apacible y virgen, como el perfume de los melocotones. No se cansaba de respirarla.

Tentado, observó de reojo a los demás presentes, vigilando que no estuviesen con su atención en la historia. Varios yacían en sus sillas acolchonadas, dormidos, en un letargo que duraría un par de horas. Otros estaban hablando entre sí, murmurando, para no molestar a su emisor, recelosos. Las sesiones de lectura con el profesor Cifer eran de lo más tediosas, monótonas, molestas. Se ocupaban, generalmente, para descansar; no detestaban su estadía ahí sólo por eso, porque ponían hacer lo que desearan, siempre no hicieran demasiado ruido, y él seguiría leyendo, ignorando sus blandos pasos y susurros.

Se volvió al único ser humano en la sala que le escuchaba con verdadera ternura e interés. A ella no le aburría, a ella no le causaba temor. Podría jurar que, inclusive, estaba enamorada de él, como ese amor platónico y sincero que, sólo a su edad, se daría. Ella y un peluche que la pequeña se había encargado de acomodar, excelente testigo de todo el escenario.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Uno más, por favor, por favor! —cantó la infante, saltando alegremente mientras sus perlados ojos se posaban sobre los de él, inundándose del resplandor divido que sólo se podría encontrar en ella. Pasó la siguiente hoja sin preguntar, esperando a que la masculina voz empezase el relato.

—Caperucita Roja… —y siguió. A propósito, llevó el libro más cerca de su rostro; acto seguido, la chiquilla se acercó más a él, incómoda, pues sus pupilas no alcanzaban mas que a ver partes de bosquejos.

—Señor Cifer, no puedo ver —reclamó—, ¿puede… acercarme un poco el libro? —Buscó las palabras con cuidado, y el hombre no dio respuesta, siguió con la lectura como si nada le hubiese interrumpido. Se sintió triste. Tocó la mano huesuda de él con un dedo, varias veces, picándole.

Ulquiorra paró. La miró, sin demostrar alguna emoción o convencimiento. Se señaló las piernas, sintiéndose ansioso. Admitió el reposo de las nalgas de ella, cómo palpaba para poder acomodarse, las caricias inconscientes que le estaba proporcionando.

—¡Gracias! —Expresó, avergonzada. Era la primera vez que se sentaba en las piernas de su catedrático; le gustaba, de una manera sana. Estaba realmente cómodo.

Así, Ulquiorra siguió la fábula, agradecido por tener una alumna tan espléndida. Acercó su rostro más a ella, inhalando las fibras de su cabellera, casi besándole la cabeza. Lo disimuló bastante bien, o a la pequeña realmente no le molestaba tenerlo tan aproximado. Vigilaba a los otros niños, y a que alguien llegara inesperadamente. Comprendió la situación: él era el lobo. Y esa chiquilla sería su próxima cena.

* * *

_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal estáis?_

_Éste es mi primer FanFiction. Es una idea que tenía hace un tiempo, no he leído historias con la misma trama sobre Ulquiorra & Orihime, así que espero que sea bien aceptada en la comunidad. Sé que empezará un tanto depravada, y sí, lo es, no lo negaré; pero dadle una oportunidad._

_Gracias. ~_


End file.
